


Too Clever by Half

by KirinAma



Series: Meme Fills and Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirinAma/pseuds/KirinAma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were undeniable facts about the world.  The sun rises in the east and sets in the west.  On a clear day the sky is blue.  Water is good for you, and is also wet.  If they are nearby, Mikasa and Eren will always follow Armin around.  <i>Always.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Clever by Half

There were undeniable facts about the world. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. On a clear day the sky is blue. Water is good for you, and is also wet. If they are nearby, Mikasa and Eren will always follow Armin around. _Always._

It was understandable for many to assume that it is Eren that is the focal point of their trio. As much as Jean hated to admit it, Mr. Short to No Fuse had that idealistic zeal that tended to draw people to him. While Jean fancied himself as a more pragmatic person, he had to admit that both him and Eren were both charismatic albeit socially awkward people. 

Mikasa, exceptional in every way, was amazingly almost stupefyingly single-minded. Her raison d’etre revolved around what remained of her family. Eren. Her strength seemed to exist solely to survive so she can protect her impetuous and temperamental adopted brother. If the world wasn’t such a dangerous and cruel place, Jean could easily imagine her fine tuning her skills in ways that better suited her quiet and gentle personality.

How Armin fit in between the two was a mystery to Jean until he had begun to get to know the short teen. If the three had not been separated for a short time in the aftermath of Trost, Jean may have never had a chance. Armin was clever and rarely ever acted without thinking the consequences. Eren and Mikasa were all emotion and action, and Jean began to realize that they depended on Armin to keep them in check. If anything, the the blond had honed his ability to think quickly due to the pairs’ respective short tempers.

Armin’s influence over his infinitely more intimidating friends was best demonstrated when the brunette was assured that despite the pair glowering and standing so close that Jean could feel their breath at his neck, “they won’t bother you.” Armin said with a smile and linked Jean’s hand with his.

While Jean would otherwise been elated that he had somehow earned hand holding privileges with Armin, he was pretty sure he had not been granted such rights from Mikasa and especially Eren. “Well, you see, you say that but someone is growling behind me.”

"That’s just a warning. They wouldn’t dare mess with anything that’s mine, right?"

"Of course, if he’s yours." Mikasa chimed in a way that demanded no argument.

"Of course." Armin chuckled warmly.

"So, are you like his friend or did something happen between you two?" Eren sounded equal parts curious and menacing. Jean was afraid to answer, lest he die at the foot of a very angry titan.

"Something." Armin answered almost way too pleased to be inviting Jean’s imminent demise.

"Oh." Eren suddenly stopped walking, and Jean hoped his end would be quick. "Why didn’t you say so? See ya." And with that Eren turned toward the mess hall and strolled away hand in hand with Mikasa.

"That was weird." Jean noted when the duo harbingers of doom were out of earshot.

"Hm? What was? That I enlisted my best friends to bully you into not blushing and running away if I took your hand, that they weren’t in on it, or that you’d blush and run away otherwise?"

"All of it," Jean decided, his face blushing in spite of trying not to look too embarrassed about Armin’s assessment of the situation. Sometimes he thought Armin was just too clever by half. "So, I’m yours, huh?"

"So I’ve heard."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [rainbow-coloured-sky](http://rainbow-coloured-sky.tumblr.com) on tumblr. (^_^) The prompt was "Jean and Armin holding hands the first time!"


End file.
